


Another Reality

by AbigailTheMystic



Series: AU's Adventures with Alternate Realities [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dimension Travel, Evil Lotor (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lotor is an ass, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailTheMystic/pseuds/AbigailTheMystic
Summary: Dedicated to @Skittle724 and their work/idea of Another Empire (which they've sadly have decided to take down)The Paladins of Voltron are sucked through an interdimensional rift that brings them into another world. There, they meet their alternates, Lord Lance and Keith of the Galran Empire, their family, and the rest paladins of voltron from this world. They'll need all the help they can get if they ever want to return back home, which means they'll have to work alongside some interesting allies.In the alternate reality, years have passed since Lance and Keith have been considered paladins. They were captured and tortured, but on the good side, the two got to learn more about their ancestors. They both believed they were human, at least for awhile, though the time for that has ended. Now, the Altean and Galran emperors, their 5 year old daughter Mia, and their 11 month old son Leo will have to help the alternate versions of themselves and their friends get back home.~I hope I did you and your story some justice @Skittles724~





	1. Cover Art and Beginning strip

Chapters will be posted every other friday starting on Nov. 2, 2018! However, for now, here is some cover art I made.


	2. Chapter 1 - The RIft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crazy mission to gather intel, and a tactical retreat, the witch Haggar sends a bolt of powerful magic through the castles wormhole and causes it to malfunction. It sends the paladins, plus Allura and Coran, to an alternate world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So Sorry. I haven't been feeling well the past couple days and didn't get a chance to post. However, after the long wait, the first chapter of Another Reality is here! Also Sorry if the first chapter is a bit off, begins are always hard for me, I might rewrite it later on, we'll see. Thanks for being so patient with me, the first two chapters may be a bit shorter that normal, but that's because of where I wanted to break them apart. AbigailTheMystic~

“Pidge, how much longer till you can get that door open?” their leader asked quietly through his helmet, crouched down behind a pillar, hiding away from any unwanted attention.

  


“Give me thirty ticks, i’ve almost got it,” she replied, the pads of her fingers drumming away at the screen in front of her. Another voice echoed through the comms, a bit breathy as he pants for air.

  


“Lance, more incoming on your left.”

  


“Got it. Thanks, babe.” The sound of gunfire could be heard resonating from his helmet as he slashes through any remaining sentries on his side. Keith couldn’t help the heat gathering in his cheeks at the meaning of the name. They have been dating for almost 8 months now, why is it this man has such an effect on him.

  


“Not that I don’t find it adorable or anything, but do you guys really have to be all lovey-dovey in the middle of the mission?” the yellow paladin asked from his place besides Shiro.

  


“How was I being ‘Lovey-dovey’ towards Keith? All I did was call him ‘Babe’, he  _ is _ my boyfriend after all. It’s not against the space law or anything.”

  


“It’s still-”

  


“Guys. Focus,” Shiro chided, a thin line of irritation in his voice.

  


“Shiro, Hunk,” Pidge called, “Door’s opening in 5.”

  


“Got it, thanks Pidge. Keith, Lance, finish up where you are and meet up with us over here, As soon as we get the information, then we can leave.”

  


“Understood,” Keith replied, letting the comms go quiet. He looked over at Lance just as took the final shots. “Ready to keep moving, Sharpshooter?”

  


“Ready as i’ll ever be,” came the response, bubbly and cheery as always, even though he could hear the underlying tiredness in his voice. Together, they began to make their way to the rest of their team, only a couple hallways, twist and turns away.

  


The thing with keith is that he know when his boyfriend needed a break, and after this awful week they’ve been having, the constant battles and missions, it was obvious he needed one. Once they get back, it’s up to him to drag lance back to their shared room in the castle, strip him of his armor, and pamper him like he deserves. They’d take a bubble bath together, while he washes his boyfriends hair he’d let lance relax against his chest. They’d cuddle for hours on end, and he’d ‘suffer’ through one of lance’s spa sessions, after they’d fall asleep tangled in the sheets. All in all, not a bad way to spend the evening, that was, however, when they got back. They’d have to make it out of this stupid purple furry infested ship, and hopefully they’d have the information they came for.

  


Just as they were approaching the only door separating between them and their friends, more sentries started to shoot at them from behind. Ducking behind the intents in the wall, Lance began to take aim and get rid of as many as he could.

  


“Shiro, we’re just outside the room you’re in, more sentries are coming from the left hallway, lance and I are taking out as many as possible. How much longer?” he huffed into his helmet, beginning to move forward into the frontlines with his sword.

  


“Almost done, hold them off as long as you can,” the black paladin replied.

  


“Roger that, team leader,” Lance replied, knocking down two with one shot. 

  


Thankfully, no more that a minute later, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk can barging out of the room, watching as they took out the last ones left. Looking back towards the group, the blue and red paladins followed the others as they made their made back to the lions.

  


**< <><><>>**

  


“Paladins,” Allura yelped over the comms, just as they flew out of there with their lions. They were going to ask what what wrong, when suddenly some of Zarkons larger ships joined the fight. The bigger ship of the group had a shield bubbled around it, protecting it from the battle. Fighters were exiting their hangers, trying to do as much damage to them as they could, and Ion canons were readying to take aim.

  


“Quiznak.” he muttered, voice deadpanned.

  


“Alright team, we need to focus,” Shiro commanded, “Lance, Hunk, try to take out those canons. Pidge, Keith, and I will cover you. Allura, Coran, do you think you can try to take out their shield?”

  


“We can try, however I don’t know how much the castle will be able do in this situation,” the princess replied from her spot on the platform.

  


“Pidge, any ideas?” Hunk asked, using his lion to bend and break the ships weapon.

  


“The only way we can get that shield down from out here would be to overload it, but I highly doubt we have enough power to even make a dent.”

  


“I hate to say this, but we’re severely outnumbered, and we don’t stand a chance,” Lance huffed, freezing the tip of one of the canons with his ice blast.

  


Sighing, Shiro spoke up. “Lance is right, paladins get to your hangers, Allura, be ready to wormhole us out of here.”

  


“Understood. Coran…”

  


“Corodentents are set and ready to go, princess.”

  


“Good,” She sighed slightly in defeat. Waiting until all the paladins and their lions were securely in their hangers, she began to open a wormhole in front of them. Out running the remaining fighters, they entered the wormhole. However, before it could close behind them, a powerful surge of lightning hit the back of the castle, as well as the wormhole. 

  


“HOLD ON EVERYONE!” Allura shrieked, gripping onto her pillars as the castle began to shake. The others could be heard yelling and screaming through the comms as everything went white.

  


**< <><><>>**

  


Blurrily opening one eye, Lance see the bright purple-magenta colored lights of the Galra. Tilting his head slowly, thanks to the painful aching in his skull, he could just barely make out the white and red frame of his boyfriend as he lays unconscious on the ground beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Corans boot and leg. 

  


Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear the light taping of footsteps as they approached. He guessed the person stopped somewhere behind him since he couldn’t hear them walking any closer. Moving his head so he could get a better look at the person, his headache became too much and his vision was becoming clouded. Before the darkness could overtake him, he could faintly hear a dangerously familiar voice, scraggly call out.

  


“Guards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated~


	3. Chapter 2 - Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post the first chapter when I said I was going to, in my attempt of apologies, I have the next chapter for you a bit early! I hope to be posting chapter 3 either by friday or saturday of this week, then things will go on as planned. Thanks so much for all the support! Luv you guys!

“The battle is won, My lords. Lotor’s forces are retreating.” Haggar stood behind them, arms behind her back as she stood tall. Moving to stand sideways, Lance looked over at her, smiling contently at the win.

“Good,” he hummed, reaching for his husbands hand. Keith interlaced their fingers, and turned to face towards them.

“It’s not over yet, Lance,” he muttered, squeezing his hand gently.

“No, it’s not, but we won today. Every victory, even the small ones, matter, Keith.”

“I guess you have a point there. Let’s just hope we did enough damage for him not come back anytime soon.” Huffing, Keith accepted the tablet being given to him by one of the other guards in the room. “Damage control for us is going to be a bitch, though.”

“Language.” Lance scolded him, using his free hand to tap the tip of his nose, “but yes, I agree, damage control is going to be awful. Then again, when isn’t it awful.”

He snorted, dragging a hard down his face as he tries to hold in a small bit of laughter, “You have a point there, babe.” With a tug, he pulled Lance into his chest, wrapping his free arm around his lovers waist while he tolds their entangled hands off to the side of their heads. He kissed his forehead, watching as the marks on his cheeks began to glow a light blue and his face became a dusty pink.

“You’re terrible,” he huffed, tucking his face into the crook of his neck, and wrapping an arm lightly around his neck.

“That’s not what you said-”

“No! Hush!” Lance squeaked, his head leaping from it’s spot as he quickly untangle their their hands to clasp his over Keith’s mouth. “You-! I will throw you out of our bedroom, so help me, Keith! You’ll be sleeping on the couch!”

He couldn’t help himself, he broke out in a ‘nearly’ silent laughter, tears building in his eyes as he held his lover close. Lance could feel his frame shaking, and the arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer. He was sure it Keith tightened his grip on the tablet anymore, it would crack. Pushing away from him, walked over to Haggar and took the tablet she extended out to him. Walking back, he smacked him on the shoulder with the device.

“Come on, let’s get to work. Once this is done, we can go check on the kids, and then go relax in bed. That is..., if you behave,” he grumbled, taking a seat so he could focus on his work.

“Fine, fine,” he hummed, leaning down and kissing his cheek before sitting down besides him. Finally, the could try and get this done and over with.

**< <><><>>**

After handing off the battle’s damage reports to the lords, Haggar found herself checking over things in the ship. She checked on the heirs Princess Mai and Prince Leo, who were fine thanks to their Galran godfather and loyal guard Thace. She checked in on the medical wing, as well as the medical staff and other druids. 

From where she stood in the throne room, she could see the lions sitting on their haunches, guarding the palace doors. Their shields were raised as they stood tall and strong, just like the lords themselves. With the knowledge that everything is well and calm within the room, she made way for the door. Before she could exit, she saw a flash of white and blue light out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, the light was already gone, and in its place laid seven intruders clad in colorful armor. It reminded her of the armor the lords used to wear, before when they were paladins. The problem with that was the fact that the lords still had their old armor, hidden away and kept intact. Who ever these intruders were, she was sure it had to be a trap.

Her soft steps filled the near silence of the room as she made her way over. The one in blue, who looked strikingly similar to the Altean lord when he was younger, had his eyes cracked open. He moved his head ever so slightly before it looked like he passed out, his body going limp where he layed. 

“Guards” she hollered out into the hallway, watching as a small patrol ran over and into the room. Without the need of words, the group nodded in understanding and moved to contain the unconscious intruders. Once they were bowed over on their knees, arm cuffed at the wrist behind their back, one guard went off to fetch the lords, while the others stood ready incase they woke up and tried to attack. She watched the familiar faces of what looked to be younger versions of the old paladins, waiting until they finally rise into consciousness. It would only be a matter of time until the lords decide these imposters fate. She couldn’t wait to get the orders to execute these incelent creatures who dared to imitate her lords.

There was soft grunting from the champions imposter, his body tensing up as he awoke. Yes. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lord Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes Lord Lance, here to save the day!

Finally finished with what needed to be done on his behalf, Lance wandered the halls as he makes his way towards the kids room. He was excited to relax for a while, even if he would have to wait till Keith was done before they could lay in bed. Either way, he was just glad things were calming down. Or, so he thought.

 

A shiver, a wave of feelings and thoughts, almost similar to having lions presence flowing through your mind. Almost. It was as if a cold ocean breeze him him from behind. It caught him off guard, to the point where he froze in place at the sensation. He didn’t know what it meant, or why it happened. After a moment, finding no reasonable explanations, he decided to tell Keith about it. Just as he was turning around to make his way back to central command, where his husband was finishing the last of his work, a guard ran up to him, clearly distressed.

 

“My Lord, Mistress Haggar requires your assistance in the throne room. She has apprehended a group of intruders,” she stated.

 

“I see,” he hummed, turning back around and marching forward in the direction on the main room, the guard following closely at his side. “Do you know how many are there, or what they look like?”

 

“There are seven of them, My lord. As for what they look like, you will have to see for yourself,” she replied gently. “Would you like me to grab your partner, your highness?”

 

“No. I doubt this will require the both of us, he still has important work to finish. If by some chance this does require his presence, I will have someone send for him immediately. Thank you, though. What is your name soldier?”

 

“It’s Ri, sir,” she muttered shyly.

 

“Thank you, Ri,” he replied sincerely, “Now, let’s go see what kind of trouble is stirring about the ship, shall we?”

 

“Of course, My lord.” She smiled, following behind the kind-hearted ruler with her gun resting in her arms.

 

<<><><>>

 

Waking up to a gun buried in your back was one of the most unpleasant things Lance has ever experienced. He squinted his eyes open a crack, letting the loud talking of both Allura and Shiro fill his ears. Confused, he hurriedly opened his eyes all the way, which he regretted almost immediately, and saw his friends kneeling beside him. Keith was at his right, looking as if he just woke up as well, Hunk was on the other side of him, silently and cautiously watching the scene unfold. To his left, Pidge glanced worriedly in his direction, her glasses slowly sliding down her nose.

 

“My impatiens grows, imposters…” Haggar fumed from where she stood in front of them, her hands folded behind her back.

 

“Imposters?!” Allura yelled, both confused and shocked.

 

“We told you. Nobody sent us, and we don’t know why we’re here, let alone what happened,” Pidge explained cautiously.

 

“The last thing I remember was going through the wormhole when suddenly we got hit with burst of energy,” Hunk hummed, hoping to shed some light on the situation.

 

“I am getting tired of your lies!” she growled, raising her hand, “Maybe a bit of motivation shall help you spill the truth…”

 

“We’re telling you the truth!” Lance exclaimed, no longer staying out of it.

 

“SILENCE!!” she commanded, readying her hand to strike. Just before she could hit the group with her energy lightning, the lord and the guard bursted through the doors.

 

“Haggar!” he yelled, “That is enough!”

 

To say the others were shocked, would be an understatement. There, standing just inside the room, was Lance. At least, another Lance. He looked to be about the same height as the Lance beside them, with the same caramel skin and chestnut hair. His eyes were still ocean blue, but just below them, sat two bright blue crescent markings. Allura gasped and floundered at the sight.

 

He was wearing white and light blue colored armour, with gold, bright blue, and bright magenta accents. Behind him, a deep blue cape trailed behind him. Not long enough to drag across the floor, bul long enough to reach near his ankles. Taking a closer look, he had a small scar across his eyebrow, almost running across the corner of his eye. The most surprising thing of all though, was the crown atop his head. It was almost exactly like Allura’s, with a blue crystal crescent to match.

 

“What is going on in here?” he asked, voice quieting down.

 

“You-” Allura started.

 

“I have apprehended the intruders, My lord. They were found unconscious on the floor,” The witch replied.

 

“Hmm,” he hummed still confused, turning his attention to the group. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

 

“We don’t know why we’re here, or how we got here. The last thing that happened for us was escaping Zarkons fleet through a wormhole, when out of nowhere this lightning energy magic thing that came from one of ships hits us and everything went white. Next thing we know, we’re here,” Lance explained, shifting on his knees a bit.

 

“Zarkon?” the lord asked, words laced with concern.

 

“Yeah, ya know, big creep dude, bright purple eyes, deep voice. He’s the ruler of the Garlan Empire, the person we’re trying to stop from taking over the universe and enslave innocent people. Ya know, that guy!”

 

“How dare you-!” Haggar started to accuse.

 

“Haggar!” he ordered harshly, raising his hand in an act of silencing her. “I know who he is, however, you said you were trying to stop him from harming those in the universe?”

 

“Yes, we are the Paladins of Voltron.” Allura was slightly exasperated and confused, trying to figure out what he’s playing at.

 

His eyes went wide, quickly looking over at the witch before returning back to them. There was a moment where he seemed to be contemplating something, his face scrunched up a bit. “And you said you remember a flash of white before waking up here?” The group nodded, and he went back to focusing on Haggar. “How long ago was that do you think?”

 

“I was alerted by their presence with a flash of white and blue, it happened just as I was leaving the room. I believe that was about 15 dobashes ago, My lord.”

 

Crossing his arms, the room sat in silence while the lord took a moment to think. The paladins were just as confused by what was going on. Probably even more so. Their kneeling on the cold metal floor, arms cuffed behind their backs while the muzzle of a gun pushes in between their shoulder blades. They woke up like that, confused in what looked to be the entry hall of a Galran ship.

 

“I was in the hall when I felt something, something odd. It’s difficult to describe, but it was almost like the feeling the lions give off in the back of your mind, showing their support and presence. At the same time however, it was also like getting caught of guard by a cool breeze as it hits your back.” He paused, shaking his head slightly as if trying to get his mind back on track. “Anyway, I believe it may have a connection to whatever is going on here.”

 

“What is your plan, My lord?”

 

“Blue Paladin, Lance, right?” The boy nodded. “This is just a thought, but, Haggar, do you think it is possible that they are from another reality?”

 

“I am not sure, though it isn’t impossible. It would explain what you were feeling, as well as the light and it would back up the information they have been saying. However, we must be care in our actions, My lord, this could just be a coincidence.”

 

“I understand. For now, until we can figure out exactly what is going on, they will be treated as guests. Guards. Release them.” the lord ordered, smiling down at the group, watching as the soldiers moved to follow his words.

 

The cuffs behind their back were released, and the guns moved away. One by one, they brought their arms in front of them and rubbed at their wrists. They looked up at the Altean expectantly.

 

“My lord-!” the witch exclaimed.

 

“Haggar.” he huffed, “All are innocent until proven guilty. So far they have not done anything alarming. Until something happens, they will be treated as _honored_ _guests_ here in the palace, is that understood…?”

 

“...Yes, My lord.”

 

“Thank you,” Allura sighed in relief.

 

“That is not needed, Princesses Allura.” He smiled, “Now then, I am Lord Lance of the Galran Empire. I’m sorry for the rude welcoming, however with everything that has been happening, we have to be cautious. Is anyone hurt?”

 

The group looked around at eachother, trying to assess themselves, “No, I don’t think so,” Shiro replied calmly. “Just a couple bruises, scratches, and aches, but nothing to worry about.

 

“Good, I was worried you had been injured. I’m sure you must have a lot of questions, especially you princess, but why don’t we go talk somewhere more comfortable.” Gently pushing Pidge’s glasses up more comfortably onto her nose, he pulled her up to stand. Without a word, they each began to stand.

 

“Haggar, I’ll need you to look through all the information we have on rifts and alternate realities and then report back to me.” Not waiting for a reply, he began leading the group out of the room. When he saw the other version of him and Keith holding hands, and couldn’t help the smile at the two, happy that even in another reality they still found love in eachother.

 

“Ri, I need you to do a favor for me. My husband is in the central command room, finishing going over his part of the damage control. I need you to tell him to meet me in the lounge area when he’s done. Say that there’s something important that needs to be discussed, but don’t freak him out. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Of course, My lord,” she hummed, turning around to head in the direction of the other lord.

 

“Husband?” Lance squeaked.

 

“Damage control?” Coran asked.

 

“Any when your done, feel free to get some rest. I know today has been rough, so please, have some time for yourself,” he grinned, ignoring the others for a moment.

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, My lord.” She smiled, finally heading off and leaving them.

 

“Sleep well,” he called, just before she rounded the corner and went out of view. “Come on, the lounge isn’t far.”

 

**< <><><>>**

 

The doors slid open in front of them, leading into a decent sized room with two couches, both face eachother with a small oval table in the middle. Looking around, there was a huge picture of large group of people on the wall, and below it, were two smaller sized pictures of people hugging and smiling. Both pictures had the same two people in them, Lance and a Galra.

 

The lord looked over at the pictures, walking over and running his hand over both the smaller ones. He was smiling, but it lacked the normal happiness they were used to seeing in the man. Even if they knew this wasn’t their Lance.

 

“You’re Altean…” Allura finally muttered, breaking the quiet of the room.

 

“I am.” He hummed, looking back towards the group. “Though, I admit, I wasn’t always like this.”

 

“Huh?” Keith made a noise, “What do you mean? How do you just, become Altean?” The shock of the situation finally wearing off.

 

“You might want to take a seat for this, it’s quite an, interesting, story.” Waiting for the other paladins to sit down, he made his way towards the opposite couch and took a seat, crossing his legs. They would be here a while, but at least the couch is comfy.


	5. Chapter 4 - Another Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to explain, however, just remember paladins, somethings are going to be different in each reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetLanceSpeak. Also I feel bad cause of what happened to kata...
> 
> PSA: I have decided to change the update schedule to every friday, instead of every other friday. This is because the chapters aren't that long, and I know a lot of people seem to like this story. Don't worry, your still going to get a chapter this friday too!

**Previously // The paladins from the other dimension wake up to find they’ve been captured by who they thought was Haggar and Zarkon of the Garlean Empire. However,  They soon find out that that isn’t the case and the blue paladins alternate, Lord Lance, comes and saves the day. Only then do they begin to get some answers...**

 

**< <><><>>**

 

“Well,” the lord began, fiddling with his ring as he leans back on the couch, “I guess I should start at the beginning...”

 

The others watched him intently, curious and confused. They remind him of when they were younger, fighting in a war that was never theirs. To be fair though, it was theirs to fight. They had to protect their home, and on top of that, the lions chose them to help. It was as if fate was telling them this was what they had to do. Obviously though, not every reality works out the same as it did for him. He took a silent breath, and released it as a sigh.

 

“About seven years ago, this universes Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Keith, and I found the blue lion in the canyon close to Keith’s shack. That was-”

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Sorry to interrupt, but did you say seven years ago!?” Lance asked incredulously. “Did we end up in the future, or in an alternate reality because we’ve only been out in space for a little less than two years now.”

 

“I’m positive this is a different reality, I think our time lines are just different. Anyway, That was when we saved Allura and Coran on Arus after defeating the Galra around Earth. Everything was fine until about a year later, when our Shiro sent Keith and I to infiltrate a Galran base together, while they dealt with the fleet around us...”

 

“I think I remember that,” Hunk chirped, “You both got the data drive and made it out with minimal injuries. For once, you both stopped arguing for a bit, which was nice.”

 

“Then that is most likely where our realities split off into different paths. For us, we were ambushed and captured. The Galra kept us in seperate cells, though we were right next to eachother most of the time. They took us one at a time for questioning, but neither of us broke, we never gave them the satisfaction. However, when I woke up one of those time, Keith wasn’t in his cell. They dragged me back into that room, and told me one of the worst things I could have ever imagined. Haggar had said that he was killed.” the lord shook his head a bit, clearing the awful memory from his mind.

 

“That’s terrible…” Allura muttered. He noticed his alternate hold the red paladin closer, now intertwining their fingers with a tight grounding hold.

 

“You were tortured?” Shiro asked worriedly. It was obvious he was hoping that it wasn’t true, but they all knew what he was going to say next.

 

“Yes,” the lord replied quietly, “but we’ve had time to heal over the years. When I was told Keith had died, I was so scared, I knew I was going to be alone in this dark and terrifying place. That was when all this happened.” He gestured to the blue Altean marks by his eyes. “Haggar had brought it up by saying something about my kind, I thought she was talking about humans, but she made it clear she wasn’t. She had said I was Altean, or at least part Altean. She did her magic on me and the next time I woke up, I was chained back up in my cell with a blindfold over my eyes. Everything hurt…”

 

“Uh. Does that mean i’m part Altean too? I thought Alteans haven’t been to earth? I mean, I’m not complaining, because that’s kinda cool, but, how?” Lance hummed, his hands curled over his knees as he looks over at the lord in excitement and wonder.

 

“We thought the same thing too, however apparently my great, grandfather was Altean. I’ve never met him, but different situations happen for different reasons. Whatever I tell you about this world, isn’t guaranteed to be true in your world. So for all we know, I may be Altean, but you may not.”

 

“He’s right,” Pidge blurted out, “Our realities needed to be split off somehow, meaning in order for the situation to not be the same, some things needed to change.”

 

“Exactly. Now continuing on, the next time my cell had opened, was when Keith snuck away to check on me and tell me what had happened to him. He removed my blindfold and we looked at eachother shocked by our new appearances. Turned out Keith had given up the red lion and his freedom, for his mother-”

 

“What?...” Keith breathed out, eyes wide.

 

“He told me that in exchange for his mother, Kata, he had to drink this gross liquid that brought out his Galra genes, as well as fight alongside Zarkons empire and give up the red lion. He apologized so many times. Honestly, I know I would have done the same thing, so I couldn’t have been mad at him. She was a wonderful woman Keith, if you want, he and I can tell you everything you want to know about her, but again, not everything in this reality will be the same for you in your reality.”

 

“Please,” he replied quietly, finding sudden interest in the floor while Lance still held onto his hand in a grounding way. They were eachother tether, that was obvious enough.

 

“Of course,” the lord hummed, watching Shiro place a hand on the red paladins knee. “About a year later, after getting Haggar to side with us, we followed through with our plan and took down Zarkon, taking over the empire in his place. It hasn’t been easy, that’s for sure, but I have a family here, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“Zarkon is gone?” Allura hummed questionable.

 

“He is, he has been for almost six years. It’s all thanks to Haggar, Kata, Thace, and Keith.”

 

“You mentioned something about damage control, may I ask what that’s about?” Coran asked, twisting his mustache with his gloved fingers.

 

“Yeah, if Zarkons gone, is there something else attacking you guys?” Hunk asked cautiously, “and what about our ‘alternates’, where are they? Are they okay?”

 

“Lotor, the heir to the throne, and Zarkons son. He’s made it his goal to take back his ‘rightful’ place as the emperor of the Galran Empire. Before we were aware of your presents on our ship, he had launched an attack on us. We won, and pushed him back, hopefully, he won’t come back for a while. If we didn’t have all these responsibilities, Keith and I would probably go after him ourselves, after everything he’s done to us and our family, he has it coming to him.”

 

“As for the others,” the lord sighed, releasing all his pent up energy, “They’re perfectly fine. They even got to go back to Earth to see their families.”

 

“Really?” Lance, Hunk, and Pidge asked excitedly.

 

“Yes. Really. Keith and I have been back to Earth a couple times too, but we were only there for about a day each time. Running an entire Empire requires a lot of attention, and apparently that means we don’t get to have vacations. On the other hand though, I -We- don’t know where or what their doing at the moment. Believe it or not, we haven’t talked to them since we were captured.”

 

“What? Why?” Allura glumly asked.

 

“It’s just too dangerous. They don’t need to be dragged into our mess, they don’t deserve that. Plus, we have everything under control, there’s no need to get them involved. Voltron hasn’t even been formed in years. Although, trust me when I say we really do miss them…” the lord sighed again, this time with the overbearing weight of exhaustion from the days events.

 

The room went silent, save for the sound of the groups breathing. Their facial expressions looked to be a mix of respect, hurt, shock, sadness, and even just plain confusion. He didn’t want to guess what thoughts were running through the paladins heads. It’s a lot to take in, that he knew for sure. Just as he was about to address the room, the door behind the paladins slid open, revealing his beautiful husband, his hair tied back into a messy ponytail.

“Hey there handsome,” the lord hummed with a smile, ”Glad you could finally join us.” The paladins snapped their heads in the direction of the new presence in the room.

 

“What the-” The Galran lord stopped seeing the irritated expression on his lovers face, knowing what the next words to ‘accidentally’ come out of his mouth would be, “I take it this is the important thing we needed to discuss?…” 

 

“Yeah, We believe they’re from another reality, and before you give me that look, just trust me on this, okay?” he pleaded, looking at him with the warmest blue eyes that he knew the other couldn’t say no to. “Like I said to Haggar, everyone is innocent until proven guilty.”

 

“Fine,” he agreed, “just stop with the eyes would you.”

 

“Deal.” the Altean lord replied, “Paladins, this is my husband, my partner in crime, one of the loves of my life, the sun to my moon, the stars of my universe, the-” the lord was cut off by a hard over his mouth, an amused smile playing at the owners lips.

 

“I think they get it, Lance,” he stated gently, whispering the last part, “I love you, too.”

 

“Thank god,” he heard his alternate sigh quietly, something he was just barely able to hear over Pidge’s familiar and welcomed complaining.

 

“Just when I thought you two couldn’t get anymore lovey-dovey. Ugh…” she groaned.

 

It wasn’t a moment later when he felt laughter bubbling up in his chest. He did his best to choke it back, but he lost all hope after Keith started laughing that beautiful, sweet laugh of his first. “It’s been so long since we’ve heard one of your sarcastically sassy comments pidge,” the Altean lord hummed after a moment, forcing himself to calm down some.

 

“Definitially too long.” The Galran lord agreed. “However, I believe it’s getting late, why don’t we continue this in the morning. You all look like you could use some rest anyway.”

 

“Thank you for the hospitality, Lord Lance, Lord Keith. That would be greatly appreciated.” Allura smiled over at the two, tired, but thankful nonetheless. Nodding, both the lords rose off the couch leading the way to the guest rooms they had for any royal dignitaries that might stay with them overnight before a meeting.  They each got their own rooms, except for the red and blue paladins, who wished to share a room together. They couldn’t help but smile at them when they dropped them off at their stop. They told them that one of the guards would be coming by in the morning to bring them to the dining room for breakfast. They would let them walk there themselves, however they haven’t showed them around yet and they didn’t want them to get lost somewhere in the huge ship they call home.

 

Once everything was sorted out with their guests, the lords went to check on to their children in their room. With a kiss on both of their foreheads, and a whisper of ‘goodnight, sweet dreams,’ the two left them in the care of their nighttime Guard, and Galran Godfather Thace. Finally getting a chance to relax and bask in the love they had for eachother, they tucked themselves under the blanket, Lance laying his head on Keith’s chest, their arms holding eachother impossibly close.

 

“I love you,” Lance hummed, snuggling into the comforting heat.

 

“I love you too, baby,” he heard him reply softly. It wasn’t long before they both surrendered over into a calm peaceful sleep, filled with love and hope for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate all of you!~ 
> 
>  
> 
> ...Even you, Haggar.


	6. Chapter 5 - Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning with the lords!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did to deserve all your kind words. Holy Shit, i'm like two days late?! Welp. Here you go anyway! Also in case you didn't know, I updated chapters 3 and 4, you may want to reread those chapters before this, since there was some changes. Okay! Luv ya guys!!!

Previously // Lord Lance explains what he can about this reality to the paladins and the Alteans. He tells them of how he and his husband, lord Keith, took over the empire and how Lotor is trying to get back. Eventually though, exhaustion begins to take over and the lords call it a night.

<<><><>>

It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up with a tiny foot or knee pressed against his face or chest. However, he wasn’t used to that tiny knee kicking him right where it hurts the most. His groin. Groaning, he squinted his eyes open only to be face to face with the tiny little monster.

“Morning papa!” Mia cheered happily from her spot laying on his chest. Beside him, Keith sat with Leo in his lap, smiling as the little one played with his fingers.

“Goodmorning, Mi Estrella,” he hummed, sitting up slightly and bringing an arm up to wipe the sand out of his eyes. He notices the way Keith’s ears perk up when he talks, and the way he shifts his attention over to him.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he purred, leaning over and kissing him on his cheek. 

“Goodmorning, my handsome husband,” he purred back. Sitting up carefully, moving the 5 year old on his chest to sit on his lap, he layed back against the headboard.

“Yuck!” Mia gagged, “Nasty!” 

“How long have you been up?” he asked, quietly containing his laughter at their daughters disgust.

“Not long,” Keith replied, “Maybe about half a varga. You haven’t missed much, I promise.”

“Good, I take it Thace dropped them off so he could get some rest?”

“Yep,” the galran lord hummed, turning back to his son.

“Papa, guess what!” Mia cheered, practically bouncing from where she sat in his lap.

“What, baby?” he asked, amusement clear in his tone.

“It’s school day!”

“School day? Oh, right, with Miss Lythics! I almost forgot about that,” Keith hummed, recalling their first meeting with the governess.

“I can’t believe my baby's already growing up so fast!” Lance whined, hugging the five year old to his chest. 

“Papa!” she cried out with a laugh, bracing her hands against his chest to try and get free.

“I remember when you were just a little thing-”

“She’s still a ‘little thing’, Lance. Even so, she’s still our baby,” Keith muttered, kissing the top of her head and then kissing the top of Leo’s. 

“Still!” he huffed, loosening his grip just enough for her to slip free and move off the bed.

“Hurry, hurry, daddy!” Mia cheered, running over to his side of the bed and grabbing one of his hands. She stuck her tongue out at the altean before beginning to bounce in place. “School!”

“Alright! Alright! Just a tick!” he huffed, adjusting his hold on the toddler. “You’ll have to get dressed first and eat some breakfast…”

“Why don’t I make some breakfast while you two get dressed,” he suggested, carefulling taking the 11 month old from his husbands lap.

“Thanks,” Keith sighed, “Come on, Mi, I think you need a bath anyway.” Carefully sliding out from the covers and away from the warmth of his lover, he let the little girl guilde them back to their room to get ready. Lance was honestly thankful they decided to wear boxers and a T-shirt to bed instead of nothing at all. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me now, huh.” he smiled down at him, playfully booping him on the nose before moving to stand and leave the room.

<<><><>>

 

“Good morning, my lord,” the chef called as he walked into the kitchen, little leo in his arms. “What can I get for you this morning?” The large galra in the apron seemed to have bags under his eyes, and his eyes even though they twinkled in the lights, seemed duller than normal. It was clear he was overworking himself for them. With a smile, he gave a gentle reply.

“Actually, I wanted to give you the morning off. You look exhausted, more so that usual. Please, go get some rest. You shouldn’t have to over work yourself for us, it isn’t healthy.”

“A-are you sure?” he queried, clearly unsure, “I don’t mind making you and the royal family breakfast, my lord, it isn’t a problem.”

“I’m positive. Go, relax for a while, and get some sleep. You’ve more than earned it, Chief. I can handle breakfast for the morning. I promise i’ll clean up any messes as well,” the lord assured.

“I-I, I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Lord Lance.” he sighed in relief, finally showing just how tired he was. The poor man got up early, every day, just to clean the kitchen and make sure everything is in order. Then, he’d go and help the other chefs prepare breakfast for the other members of the ship. Afterwards he’d come back here just to make whatever they wanted. He worked so hard for them, this was the least he could do.

He watched with a smile as the chief chef took off his black and white apron, setting it on it’s hook, before tiredly stalking out of the room and back to bed. With one hand holding the young galran at his hip, he grabbed a high chair and positioned it at the other end of the counter, making sure the little one could watch his every move. Leo giggled and babbled to himself, every so often picking up a small piece of cereal to munch on while he watched his papa work.

By the time Keith and Mia walked into the kitchen, both fully dressed and showered, he had already finished making breakfast, not only for them, but for the paladins as well. It wasn’t anything over the top, just some scrambled eggs with cheese, lactose free for Keith and his alternate. There were mini sausages and bacon to go along with it, as well as some hash browns. This was nothing compared to what he had planned for them for dinner. He still needed to gather all the ingredients, but he wanted to make all the paladins favorite dishes, same goes for the alteans. He was just glad that they stocked up on all kinds of fresh ingredients from Earth. The paladins deserve this, he remembers just how much they all missed their home, at least they could give them this much. They needed this.

“Look at you~” Lance cooed, kneeling down and tucking a peice of hair out of Mia’s face. “You look beautiful, Mi.” Giggling, she twirls around in her beautiful light purple dress that compliments her soft, purple fur. In her hands, her favorite blue and red lion plushies that he made for her once they got her back.

“Thank you, Papa!” she cheered, jumping into his arms for a hug. “Can you braid my hair! Daddy doesn’t do it well.”

“Hey.”

“Sure baby, I can braid your hair just the way you like it.” he laughed, sticking his tongue out at his partner, ignoring the huffed ‘rude’ that followed. Keith moved over to stand beside Leo, watching as he continued to babble to himself while occasionally picking up a piece of cereal to munch on. Lance had her take a seat away from table and the food, his fingers brushing through her damp hair as he began to section the strands into parts.

“Here you are-” a voice said just before the doors to the shared kitchen and dining room slid open, “The dining hall.” Upon noticing the lords, the governess straightened her posture, “Goodmorning, my lords.”

“Goodmorning to you, too, Miss Lythics,” he greeted while the young girl echoed him from where she sat. She put a hand on top of her head to calm and quiet her, letting her turn her attention back to her toys. “I thought one of the guards were going to pick the paladins up this morning, what are you doing here so early?” the altean lord smiled over at the galran governess.

“Am I early? I hadn’t even noticed. My apologizes, my lord, I had been on my way to pick up the princess when I walked into our guests. Ri, the guard assigned to bringing the paladins to breakfast, had been summoned to assist mistress Haggar with the last of her research, so I thought i’d take over for her while she when to help.”

“That was very kind of you, and it’s quite alright that your early. Forgive me for being so rude,   
goodmorning paladins, did you sleep well?” The lord asked, addressing the seven others in the room.

There was a chorus of “yeah’s and yes’s”, followed along with his alternates “Dude, those beds are so soft, it’s like sleeping on clouds!” He couldn’t help the small chuckle leaving his lips. However, he was brought out of their little welcoming by the whining of their daughter.

“Papa! You said you’d braid my hair before school day!” she whined, clutching her stuffies close to her chest as she leaned her head back to look at him.

“I know, I know. I will, I promise. Give me tick, okay mija.” he replied, carefully leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She whined again, but quickly settled back into place. “Why don’t you all take a seat, Miss Lythics, would you care to join us for breakfast?”

“It would be an honor, my lords,” she bowed, letting the others take a seat first before sitting besides the yellow paladin and the galran lord. That left two chairs open, one for Mi and one for Lance. Before sitting down, Keith carefully moved the highchair over in between his and lance’s chair, making sure to keep an eye on the currently happy baby.

“You never mentioned you guys had kids,” Lance stated, sliding his chair closer to the table.

“It wasn’t exactly the first thing on our minds that needed to be addressed. However, paladins, this is our daughter, Mai, and the little one in the highchair is Leo, our 11 month old son. Say ‘Hi’, Mi.”

“Hewo,” she greeted as cheerful as ever, waving both her hands and her lions over at the group.

“Aww!” He heard Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Lance coo.

“I’m usually not one for finding kids cute, but i’ll admit, she’s pretty adorable,” Pidge hummed, nodding over at the lords.

“Thank you,” she beamed at the complements.

“I still can’t believe the lady at the orphanage said she was troublesome,” Keith hummed at the thought.

“Her? I don’t believe it!” Hunk exclaimed, “She’s such a sweetheart!”

“I agree, she seems quite harmless,” Allura added.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Shiro assured, glaring over at Keith and his alternate. “Do you remember the time you broke that kid Griffin's nose? You got me into so much trouble with the principle that day. I was sure her eyes would wear tears into the door, she was so mad.”

“Oh I remember, and for your information, he definitely had it coming to him,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms defensive over his chest.

“He definitely did,” the lord agreed, watching as his husband finished off the braid, before walking them both over to the table.

“Anyway, I hope you enjoy some breakfast from home,” Lance stated, removing the silver domes revealing the meal he prepared.

“Is that what I think it is?!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly.

“Go ahead and see for yourselves, you deserve it.” he replied, grabbing some eggs for Mia and himself, as well as some sausage.

Without warning, they began to quickly dig in. Food was moving from plate to plate before making it to its final destination; the stomach. The room was silent as they ate, minus the moans of delight from paladins. Even the alteans, who didn’t know what it was, seemed to enjoy it.

“Thank you for the wonderous meal, my lords,” the governess said after they had all filled their stomachs, “However, i’m afraid I must take the princess and go. We have quite a lot to get done today and I have a lot of fun activities plan.”

“YAY!” Mia cheered, squeezing out of her chair to bounce over to the door.

“Alright, well i’m glad you could join us. Have fun, Mia!” the galran lord hummed, while everyone waved as the governess left her seat and walked Mia out the door. However, barely a moment later, Haggar walked through the doors, standing tall by the doorway. In her hands, a tablet full of information gathered over the past few vargas. She was as cheerful as ever.

“Goodmorning, Haggar,” Lord Lance called, pushing his plate further onto the table. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m afraid I have some bad bad news, my lords.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I need some feedback from you all. This book isn't anywhere near finished, there's still a while to go with this. However, I have some ideas, and I want to know what you think.
> 
> \- There's a werewolf Lance fic i've been wanting to write for a while now. Essentially, everything's the same except for Lance is a werewolf. Humans think that supernaturals like werewolves and vampires, don't exist, that they're just stories. Guess that's not true. At all. I actually have a lot planned, but I don't want to ruin it by spilling my guts out here. (Klance)
> 
> \- An Alternate Reality fic - The paladins end up in a universe where Lance works alongside the blade, the alliance, and the rebellion as a mercenary of sorts. He helped Voltron get Matt and Sam back, but they don't know it's their long lost friend who's been helping them. Again, so much I want to explain, but I know i'm going to spill my guts with this one, so i'm leaving it there. Leave a comment if you want more for this one... (Klance) ***Inspired by fallingmistinthedark's series of Slipping***
> 
> \- An Alternate Reality fic - Blind lance ends up with the rest of his friends in a strange metal ship? He's so confused. At least he has his guide dog, Blue, and his fiance, Keith, at his side. Who would have thought in another reality he was a hero!
> 
> \- An Au where when lance got back to Earth, everyone had their loved once back but him. Aka, his parents, brothers, and sister in law got captured, and all he has left is his sisters Veronica and Rachel, and his niece and nephew Mai and Mateo (the names i've come up with them from before they were ever given official names) (Klance and Shadam)
> 
> \- How about an Au where lance finds his brothers kids, his niece and nephew, in space after a long series of wacky events. He'll have to take care of them until they can go back to Earth. The paladins get to see a whole new side of Lance. Uncle Lance insues. (Possible Klance)
> 
> Lemme Know what you think, or maybe add some suggestions. I'm always open for those, I wanna hear what you have to say! Luv you guys!


	7. Update and Fic schedule for June

LOL. How long has it been? Someone please yell at me. I might rewrite this again, I don't know for sure yet. Anyway, so if you remember in the end notes of the last chapter, I asked for what you guys wanted to see, and wow. I can't wait to write them all. Here is the update schedule for pride month!

6/10 - First chapter of "What are you doing here?" Uncle Lance

6/14 - First chapter of "Blue Paws" Werewolf Lance

6/18 - First chapter of "?" Blade Lance Alternate Reality Au

6/22 - First chapter of "?" Blind Lance Alternate Reality Au

6/26 - Second Chapter of "What are you doing here?"

6/30 - Second Chapter of "Blue Paws"

6/30 - "Bring them Home" Langsty Mid-Season 7 fic

At the end of the month, I will continue to update the schedule on the appropriate works. This doesn't contain this particular piece because I don't know whether i'm going to rewrite it from the beginning or not. I also don't have a name for two of the fics yet, but it will be decided soon.

Thanks again for all the love and support, and just know that I love you all too!


End file.
